Ecstasy
by SS Killroze
Summary: Sonic and Blaze briefly reminisce about how they gotten together which lead to lovely words which then lead to kissing which lead to bowchickawowwow, hint hint, nudge nudge, you know what I'm saiyan? [** MAY CONTAIN LEMON (it does) **]


A blissful, Mobian couple walked slowly along the shimmering shoreline of Emerald City beach. With hand in hand, the two came to a stop to admire the sun's disappearing act as it was halfway vanished into the cerulean waters, leaving a tail of orange on the ocean's majestic surface. Warm oranges and cool indigoes lit the sky on the horizon, hazy plum and apricot clouds painted the calm sky, and the air was crisp and refreshing, a perfect evening for any couple to take a lovely stroll on the beach.

Blaze looked up at her boyfriend's sharp green eyes feeling zealously content and happy to the core. She rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand just a bit tighter. She could feel her heart beat began to race as she closed the already slight gap that was between them. Sonic looked down at Blaze briefly, and upon peering upon her beautiful face a tranquil smile spread across his muzzle. His eyes returned to the heavens above and he breathed in deeply, he won't admit to it, but one look on Blaze's sublime face send his heart aflutter more than a sky full of butterflies. And it didn't help the fact since now he could feel Blaze purring on his shoulder. He remembered to back when she used to stifle her rumbling purrs when they first began dating, now she lets them out whenever she even thinks of the Blue Blur. He smiled and pulled her in closer.

"I never want this feeling to end." He finally said, breaking the romantic silence between them. Her eyes then fell to their feet as they continued walking. Left, right, left, right. It was almost hypnotising to the feline.

"Neither do I…" Sonic scratched behind his ear and smiled somewhat nervously. "No one has ever made me feel like this before I met you, my love."

"Sonic..." Blaze blushed and her ears bounced slightly. "I never want to let you go, you are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me."

Sonic looked down at her again, a loving smile on his face, he smirked, "I really make you feel like that? Heh, it took me five years and a walk on the beach for you to finally say it…" he joked, rubbing his nose with his free hand.

Blaze playfully head butted him on the shoulder then resumed resting her head on it. "Oh hush... I mean it Sonic." She smiled dearly as she started to reminisce about how they finally became to be.

Sonic and Blaze mutually decided to go out with each other while they were at Sonic's house hanging out with their friends. Throughout the visit Rouge and the ladies: Amy, Marine, and Cream were talking about their interests while the guys were out in the garage.

Of course an unavoidable question surmounted regarding the emotionally timid Blaze and her lack of an outwardly interest in any of the males. Secretly, Blaze had her own adorably latent crush on a certain hedgehog. Rouge somehow thought as much and pulled her to the side to talk about it one on one.

**Flashback**

"_Okay girly, who is it?" Rouge said referring to who Blaze had a crush on. Rouge had a smirk of a million cocky Sonics and zealously peered at her friend as she waited for her answer. The two were in the hallway and Rouge was determined to "help" her feline friend._

"_Wh-what are you talking about?" Blaze said trying to avoid the question but she knew full well what Rouge was going on about. Blaze looked guarded and avoided the bat's piercing stare. _

"_You know good and well what I mean." Rouge smiled and decided to go through the list of males she was good friends with. "Is it Silver?" Rouge inquired she was almost sure about this one, but then again..._

"_No! We're just good friends; he's like a little brother to me." Blaze quickly interjected._

"_Is it Knuckles?" Rouge asked again, starting to giggle._

_Blaze didn't say anything but gave Rouge a skeptical and deadpan stare. _

"_Eww, right?" Rouge agreed with her. "Is it Shadow?" Rouge stopped laughing now and gave her a look only a woman could understand; a primal look of challenge sparked in her eyes._

_Blaze blinked, "Of course not-"_

"_Better not be, he's mine." She glared at her playfully. Then she started to smile, "Is your little secret crush Sonic?" The answer was obvious, but Rouge just wanted to tease her a little._

_Blaze blushed, "N-no we're just good friends." Blaze kept her eyes locked on Rouge's, she hoped with all of her innocent heart that she bought that._

_Of course she didn't though… _

"_I've never seen any girl hang out with Sonic as much as you do; besides Amy of course… but we all know he doesn't like her that way." She smiled at Blaze cheerily, "You must be special to him."_

_Blaze thought about it, what if she was special to him? And that's a relief to hear that as well that Sonic really doesn't hang around with many girls…_

"_You know he's single right?" Rouge inputted and then putting on a devilish smile as she added, "And you're single…"_

"_Are you implying that Sonic and I should start a r-romantic relationship?" Blaze asked the smiling, older female. The more Blaze's analytical mind analyzed the idea it didn't seem too bad… she thought about it and slowly more bloom was added to her cheeks. Being in a relationship with someone that makes you happy, cares and cherishes you, someone who treats you like their best friend and their queen at the same time…_

"_Well duh, Blaze you're 19 now and haven't yet a relationship with anyone, what are you waiting for?" Rouge smiled at her, "If you ask me I think it's about time for you two to go out. Or at least talk about it."_

_Blaze still seemed skeptical and a wave of nervousness and embarrassment washed over her like a chilling bath in ice. "How am I supposed to even bring that up in conversation?" Blaze was looking to the side now avoiding Rouge's eyes once more. The more Blaze thought about it the more embarrassing and cumbersome scenarios formed in her mind of Sonic shooting her down or her backing out at the last second. _

"_Pfft, you got this! Just when you see him tell him how you feel and blah blah blah; the rest'll come to ya!" Rouge was indefatigably enthusiastic now; she grabbed her lavender feline friend and practically carried her to the garage entrance through the kitchen. Blaze could feel herself warm and lock up as she can hear his 'oh so cool' voice through the door. She held her breath in fright as she could discern his footsteps and voice coming closer. Rouge took this as her cue and rushed out of the room just as Sonic opened the door._

"_Oh, hey Blaze," he smiled gingerly at her, "What's up?"_

_Blaze was immediately loss of words as she was immediately overwhelmed upon looking at her friend's eyes. She wants to talk about it, that much is true, even deep down she yearned to tell the hedgehog about how she truly felt. She ached to take their friendly relationship to a higher level like exhibited on television shows and bombastically advertised everywhere. But right now, at this moment she couldn't persuade the right words out of her timid mouth. She couldn't function as she stared into his green eyes, at his handsome face, and down his strong body; if she were a computer she would have crashed._

"_I- er umm, S-Sonic c-can," Blaze shook her head and tried again but encountered the same results, "I mean I h-have to- I…"_

**End of Flashback**

"I'm glad we're together, you do not understand how much this affects me." Blaze finished. She blushed fondly as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder with her eyes closed. She then opened them with a smile on her face and continued to look at the water around them. The sun was just moments from being swallowed completely. Sonic smiled and nodded slowly, thinking about what to say next.

"This is a huge thing for me too. Honestly ever since I witnessed how much relationships could possibly tie me down, slow my roll, and hinder me of my freedom ever since I was younger, I tried to keep myself from them." He said softly, remembering back to Sally, Mina, and a few other girls he hooked up with before then. "But with you it's not like that at all, I don't have to fear that you will get trouble with Eggman-,"

"Darn right you don't, I'll scramble him." Blaze interjected with smirk.

Sonic chuckled, "Right, and I don't have to fear of you hurting me," _Amy… _"And I also don't have to fear that you will want to slow me down; you're different from any other girl I ever been with. And that's nice…" Sonic had a ponderous look on his face while he admired the beautiful stars in the darkening sky.

Blaze was looking up at Sonic and felt herself heat up again; she smiled as she felt emotion threatening to show in her eyes in the form of happy tears. She felt an absolutely splendid feeling of euphoria bubble in your gut and hugged up her spine, giving her a incomprehensible feeling that left her speechless for a minute.

"I-I'm so happy to hear you say that Sonic. I feel the exact same with you, you make me feel whole, you make me feel good about myself… you love me the way I am, and I am very grateful for that, all of that! You make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world!" she blushed and Sonic looked down at her again, smiling as well. She seemed to got lost in his eyes for a second until she blushed even deeper.

Sonic chuckled, "Oh, Blaze, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on… Like that?" he said in an overly sexy voice making Blaze laugh and blush some more.

"I'm so done with you." She laughed and shook her head.

Sonic had the cheesiest grin on and embraced her in a hug. "You can never be done with me." He smirked and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Blaze could feel her heart do a back-flip and even more flips when Sonic placed his hands on her hips; his secular touch could paralyze her, she swears it.

Blaze wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his tinsel eyes, and he gazed into her vivid pools of gold. They both leaned in for a kiss, their minds at countdown for the passionate, soft touchdown. As soon as their lips came into contact fireworks went off in their heads with a magnitude larger than the stunning firework shows on New Years. Blaze's tail could be seen waving back and forth in utter happiness, and even Sonic's tail wagged a little bit. They were in their own worlds, shutting off the outside world to silence.

After a few seconds they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, this time with a new fire in them. Sonic smirked lustfully at her and in response Blaze kissed her handsome Blue Blur with passion and fire burning inside of her. His hands gripped her hips tighter, it made her purr and moan slightly. His enchanting lips against her own made Blaze feel a lot warmer than usual. She pressed herself up on his body wanting to feel more of his perfect touch on her body, and Sonic happily obliged by holding her closer and allowing his fingers to roam over her lithe body. His tongue begged entrance into her mouth and she let it without hesitation and immediately their tongues started to wrestle with each other.

His taste excited her in a way she has never before experienced, but despite her noviceness to the feeling, she craved only more and more! Sonic loved her taste as well and the way her body was pressed on his made him excited in more ways than one. Secular and lusty thoughts rushed into his mind and scenarios of carnality shone vibrantly as vivid imaginations as well. Suddenly what made his whole experience explode tenfold was when Blaze boldly bit Sonic's lip as a physical affidavit to her pleasure.

Sonic broke the kiss and looked at her with a gaga look on his face. In Blaze's, a longing, lustrous look beckoned Sonic's attention to her slender body. "It's 'bout time to head home, it's getting pretty late…" Sonic said, still looking at her, his sentence running off. An amazing tingly feeling spread through his body like wildfire.

"I agree… we should head to my place, right now. This instant. Lets go. Now." Blaze replied, her voice got slightly authoritative and a wild smile spread across her face.

Without another word Sonic scooped up his beautiful girlfriend bridal style and bolted top speed through the large, lively city to Blaze's house that resided in the quiet country. They both knew what was going to happen and what they wanted to happen. Underlined nervousness prickled in their stomachs but was quickly subdued by the boisterous cry of love and affection and lust; it would be the first time for both of them.

Once they got into the house the fireworks were ignited as soon as the door closed behind them. Sonic and Blaze slowly made their way to the dark living room while they held each other's hands and kissing passionately. Sonic smirked into the darkness and gently pushed Blaze up on the wall and with her hands above her head. Her body hit the wall with a thump. She felt vulnerable, but at the same time she love this feeling that was coursing through her like a torrential rapid. Sonic was really showing his dominate side now. It was at this moment she realized how much it turned her on.

Sonic's lips graced from her succulent lips to her neck where he started to softly stamp passionate kisses. Blaze eyelashes fluttered as she let out a moan as he teased her neck. Desperate for more of this pleasurable torture, she rolled her head to the side to allow him more access to her neck, he quickly took advantage of it and kissed her more. Quickly turning up the heat, Sonic bit her as she had done to his lip earlier. That single bite only turned her on more as it seemed that she was poured with a fatal injection of euphoria. Sonic repeated the action and she let out a louder moan this time expressing how much she loved this feel.

Inappositely, Blaze noticed that the room was heavily dark besides the moonlight that cut through the darkness by the large, unblinded windows. Trying to focus on her pyrokinesis, she flicked her hand in one swift motion. And just like magic the surprisingly numerous amount of candles in the room simultaneously danced to life, and gave the room a muted, warm glow to it.

Snapping Blaze back to the dealio in front of her, Sonic began to swirl his tongue around her neck in circular motions which urged Blaze bite her lip in pleasure as she tried to stifle the exclamations of pleasure. Blaze looked at Sonic with a cute, perfectly pleased look just as he lifted his head to look into her half-lidded eyes. Blaze couldn't beat this feeling anymore; she stifled the beseeching cries from her womanhood long enough. She wanted him, she wanted his body, she wanted his love, and she wanted his _everything_.

With her wrists still pinned to the wall behind her, Blaze pushed her body forward to press it against his, even her tail made its way around his leg. "_Take me, take me, take me; I trust you, Take me, you can have me. PLEASE TAKE ME NOW SONIKKU!" _She softly whispered in his ears, breathing into them, she then softly nipped his ear tips.

Sonic replied with only a smirk and a look of assurance and trust in his eyes. He gave her ear tips a lick which sent shivers down her spine. He let go of her wrists and slowly ran his fingers down to her waist and then just as slowly began to pull her shirt up. Sonic eyes went gaga as he revealed his stomach, and her lacy black bra. Sonic's mind melted once he saw her body shirtless. Sonic hesitated a bit as he gazed over her sexy, slim stomach, her vibrant, lovely fur and her rather beautiful, blooming face.

Sonic paused and bit his lip as he marveled at her figure. _Damn, Blaze you are too fine…_

Blaze notice his pause and concerningly peer at him. "I-is there something wrong…?"

Sonic only smirked and brought her closer to him and he chuckled "Gosh Blaze, I never knew you'd have such a smoking hot body… pun intended." He smirked at her and before she could reply he slowly started kissing from the shoulder down to the tops of her supple breasts. She could only gasp as his warm lips painted kisses down her body. As the feeling rose in her belly, the feeling of mind numbing euphoria, she began subconsciously started to slightly rock her hips side to side as Sonic's tender kisses started to venture below her bellybutton to her white tights.

Blaze's mind couldn't take this- she couldn't take this, she wants it _now_! She wants SONIC now!

_He's taking his time on purpose…_

Oh, that sly hedgehog, as much as she wanted him he was building up her anticipation and climax up on purpose for maximum effect. And it was working too…

Sonic teased a look at her and licked his lips as he slowly pulled down her tights revealing her sexy black panties. Sonic marked tender kisses from her sexy hips, down her strong, sexy thighs, down to her legs before he made it back up to her thighs. He ran a teasing finger up the back of her leg until he reached the band of her panties. Sonic then bit the band of her panties and pulled back on it slightly before then snapping it back. He pulled her close and nibbled on her hips making Blaze gasp out and grabbing as much of the Blue Blur as she could.

Blaze ran her fingers through his quills as he rose from nipping her hips then moving back up to her bra. He took her bra off and flung it to the side as he eyed her with lusty eyes. Blaze quickly looked away, his gaze was utterly enthralling… Blaze then yelped slightly and gasped in surprise with her face as red as roses when she felt Sonic's warm, wet tongue swirling over her areola. Blaze wanted to claw at him as the stimulation on her breasts spiked as Sonic closed his mouth over his erect nipples.

"S-Sonic-!" Blaze's exclaim ebbed away into low murmurs of satisfaction as he flicked his tongue over each nipple before playing with it in his mouth. He moved it all around as though it were a thumbstick. The more he fondled with her nipples the more titillated her womanhood felt. Blaze gasped as she grabbed Sonic's quills and braced her other hand against the wall. Blaze lifted her eyes to the ceiling as she felt her panties getting soaked through as Sonic's tongue caressed her nipples. Her toes curled as and she gently pressed Sonic's head on her more, not wanting him to stop. Sonic started swirled his tongue around each nipple again in turn before sucking on them hard this time around. He softly nipped her nipples and Blaze slightly jump from the sudden pain, but at the same time she couldn't help but beg for more.

He snatched off his gloves then slowly pulled down Blaze's sexy panties going for the prize.

Sonic slowly pulled down her panties then gently began rubbing her back and forth with his index and middle finger, Blaze's eyes rolled back and she spread her legs further so Sonic could get a better feel. She grasped Sonic's back as Sonic started to nibble on her neck again. With her free hand she rubbed down Sonic's strong muscles, lean body, down to his abs; she bit her bottom lip and purred. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know that her man was a _**man**__! _

Her hand then vamoosed lower into Sonic's running shorts- it would be a blatant understatement to say that she was not ready for what she felt. What she did feel was a jaw-dropping, mind boggling length of **man. **Her hand found Sonic's already hard member, and her mind was blazing a mile a minute as she slowly ran her fingers down his throbbing length. Subjectively, Blaze gulped as she tried to imagine Sonic's thick penis trying to pipe it's way into her tight entrance.

She repeated the action a few more times with each time her mouth fell a bit more and her virgin womanhood resonated with the yearning of Sonic's manhood in her. She tugged slightly on him and she sensed Sonic jump slightly. With curiosity nibbling on her her speeding heart, she did it again with more pressure to find that he softly moaned.

Blaze dawned a naughty smile as realized that it was her turn to tease him and make him succumb to her touch. The seductive feline gently held his cock in her hand and started to slowly jerk him off, increasing her grip just slightly when she reached the head of it. Sonic paused at her touch and moaned again, softly still. Blaze bit her lip at his sounds and her pupils widened as she stifled a moan from just _hearing_ one of his! She took this as her chance and started to nibble on Sonic's neck. Sonic then gripped her hips with his right hand, his left still teasing Blaze's womanhood. Blaze sucked on his neck, swirling her tongue in seductive motions around before switching to the other side of his neck to do the same, and all the while she had Sonic's member in her hand massaging it and jerking him off.

Sonic started to moan more this time thus Blaze smirked and took this chance to push him to the wall now. Her tail lashing side to side in a playful manner as she stared at him with lust and dominance blazing in her golden eyes. She grabbed his wrists then placed them firmly on the wall. She held Sonic's wrists above his head with one hand and reached in her hair to take out her red scrunchie that held her hair up. Sonic watched her bemusedly, questioning the reason for her taking her hair out, but soon his questions were answered as Blaze wrapped the red scrunchie tightly around his wrists.

Blaze looked left then right as she found the on the wall coat rack and hung the scrunchie from the rack so Sonic's arms will stay above his head. This shocked Sonic and he looked as though he was about to say something but he didn't get to have the chance as Blaze then dipped down quickly to kiss and lick down Sonic's strong chest. Blaze's tongue snaked around his body in ways that made him want to squirm and pant! Sonic's face melted into one of pleasure as her tongue weaved around his chest and down to his abs. She kissed each of his strong muscles before she went lower.

Blaze gulped, looking at his large member with uneasiness; she never gave head before, and she only briefly saw it being done by those movies Rouge would sometimes watch. She was too flustered to even dare look it up herself on her computer. Blaze opened her mouth as wide as she could and wondered if that was even enough to allow entrance of Sonic's manhood in her mouth. Sonic noticed her pause and spoke.

"Y-you don't have to do it if you don't want to-" Sonic started but Blaze isn't gonna back down just because she felt ambiguous.

"No I got it!" Blaze growled at him, shooting him an agitated glare.

She tenderly teased the tip of Sonic's cock with her tongue, swirling her tongue around his head and enclosed her mouth over the tip only before pulling her mouth off of it making a pop sound. She held his member in her hands as she teased his thickness. She ran her tongue up and down his thick shaft while her left hand held his leg and her right caressing his balls. Her ears pricked with perfect satisfaction as his moans pierced the air, louder this time. She smirked then started to lick some more, she drooled as she did so, making the job just that much sloppier.

_Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! This isn't half bad! i can tell he likes it so much! Oh Sonikku, I LOVE PLEASING YOU! _Blaze wrapped as much of her tongue around Sonic's member and started to suck on his head some more, this time while moving him around in her mouth. She hummed and moaned while she sucked him, and this only made Sonic squirm more!

She opened her mouth wide making sure her sharp incisors didn't graze Sonic as she entered his member into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft and made sure to swirl her tongue around it as she did. Sonic moaned even louder this time as she sucked his dick. She brought him out then licked it down before entering his cock into her mouth again.

She forced herself to try and take more of it into her mouth; this made Sonic's knees buckle, and moan and gasp loudly as he struggled in his wrist binds. She repeated the process getting further and further with each try. With the third try she tried to get his whole member inside of her mouth. Her eyes rolled back as she felt it hit the back her throat, her eyelashes fluttered quickly as she started to gag. She quickly brought him out of her mouth and started to cough, drool streaming from her cute maws.

She looked up to Sonic and couldn't believe her eyes, was… was he smirking at her? Like some cocky smirk that mocked her. "Hehe, if you can't take it…" Sonic started but was shut up by her death glare.

"I can do it!" Blaze growled at Sonic, and held to his hips with her claws.

Blaze opened her mouth wide and she attempted to deepthroat him again, this time fighting through the reflex. Sonic moaned loudly as he could feel the back of her throat. Her warm, wet mouth holding his large member gently made him want to grab his lover. Blaze slid him out slowly and repeated the process making him buckle. She then heard a snap and felt Sonic grip her hair like if it were a lifeline. She loved the feel though and didn't complain. _Grr, you just broke through my scrunchie..._

"That's my good kitty…!" Sonic boldly said which made Blaze blush but again, she didn't complain… she was his good kitty.

She took her eyes off of Sonic's sexy mug and started to suck his large member harder now, and this time going in and out at a fast pace. After a while Sonic's breath started to falter a bit and his gasps got louder. He was blushing massively and his free hand was braced against the wall. Blaze moved her tongue around his thick shaft and titillated his head while she sucked him hard.

"B-Blaze, I'm gonna cum…" Sonic moaned out.

Staring up at her boyfriend she put on the sexiest, yet cute and innocent like face she could muster. She increased her speed of her sucking and now incorporating it with jerking him off to speed it up. She wanted to see him cum, she wanted to taste him… her body yearned for Sonic and she did everything she could to fulfill her role as "good kitty".

"That's my girl!" Sonic moaned out as she sped up her rubbing, he bit his bottom lip as Blaze teased his tip. Sonic trembled a bit then gasped loudly as he could feel the inevitable coming.

"B-Blaze…!"

Blaze, with a big blush, opened her mouth wide as she continued to jerk him off.

A few mind blowing seconds later Sonic finally came hard, his warm, sticky juices blasting out of him, catching most of it in Blaze's mouth and on her lips and cheek. Sonic's body convulsed as the orgasm took him for a loop. Sonic held to Blaze hard and his back arched, forcing his member back in Blaze's mouth as it throbbed, loading the rest of his massive load straight to her throat. Blaze moaned with utter bliss as the creamy substance got into her fur and in her mouth.

Blaze was anticipating that cum was gonna taste weird, but surprisingly Sonic's was sweet like pineapples. She gulped him down and used her tongue to clean herself up; lapping the sticky-sweet cum off of her lips and cheek.

Sonic let go of Blaze's hair and stood with his weight on one side, his head towards the ceiling. He then looked back down to Blaze with a look that made her pussy wetter than ever, she felt hot and bothered in the best of ways and she winked up at him.

"Thank you for that kitty… now it's your turn!" his eyes were full of lusty fire and she wanted every bit of him.

Blaze nervously chuckled and tried to retreat from her lover's sex-hungry stare, she backed away but fell on the couch. She watched with drool escaping her mouth Sonic's stunning, naked body approaching her. Her eyes graced from his lusty eyes, his smirk, his sexy chest, his slender stomach, his hot hips, his AMAZING semi hard cock, ohhhhh the way it throbbed made her gush…

Sonic pinned his sexy kitty on the couch then got on his knees; he slowly spread her legs to reveal her sweet flower. Blaze held her breath as she anticipated his next move; Rouge spoke about "eating out" before with the other girls but she never had it done to her. Tonight she'll finally get to see how pleasurable it really is- _OH MY GOODNESS! _Blaze let out a sharp gasp then a moan of bliss and she instantly clung to Sonic's quills as his tongue and lips licked and kissed her tender, wet flower. Her breaths came in sharp as his tongue then started to swirl around her clit; she moaned loudly and clung to his quills harder with each tantalizing stroke of his tongue. Her toes curled at as his tongue began to snake into her tight hole, and with each movement she trembled.

_**THIS FEELS AMAZING!**_

Her mind was even blown more as Sonic raised her legs up and began to eat faster; his tongue swirling into her then around her clit and back. He slurped on her juices and she could feel a strong feeling well inside of her, and it was not her fire, no, but something that made her throw her head back and scream his name as loudly as she could.

"Ohhhhh, Sonic… ohhhh Gaiaaaa! S-Sonic that feels so good…" She manages to moan out, she then yelped out when he gently bit her down there. She lolled her head side to side as her climax approached quickly, making her shudder and gasp in pleasure.

Sonic stopped for a second to only smirk at her before diving back down and flicking his tongue quickly against her clit making her tremble and tense up, not long after her eyes widened as the strong feeling she was feeling ever since Sonic was kissing on her breasts finally overcame her. Blaze let out a loud, sexy moan and released her sweet juices. Sonic moaned in bliss as he lapped up her delicious cum.

For several seconds after Blaze felt numb as the delirious effects of the orgasm racked her body. She just felt like lying there, she felt as though all the energy has been sapped away from Sonic's amazing tongue... but without warning, she felt his fingers slightly rub along her labia in long tantalizing strokes that made her back arch at every motion.

"S-Sonikkuuuuuuu- Whyyyyy!" Blaze moaned in exasperated bliss.

He softly teased her clit with his ungloved fingers making her jerk and squirm more than she did last time, this took her by surprise. While teasing her flower Sonic then started to sucking on her clit again, flicking his tongue against it making her go as nuts as before.

Sonic stopped, and Blaze wondered why but then she got her answer as he slowly inserted his index finger into her tight pussy. Blaze let out a long moan through gritted teeth as her head tilted back, it hurt at first but Sonic was gentle with her. He then pulled out then inserting his middle and index finger and began to gently thrust into her, fingering her and hitting her directly on her g-spot.

Blaze almost cursed as she felt the intense pleasure shoot up her spine, and to answer her wishes Sonic started fingering her faster. Blaze gyrated her hips, thusly her throbbing pussy onto his hand, loving the feel. Her body jerked as Sonic teased her g-spot. Sonic moved his fingers like a snake; making the "come here" gesture with his fingers he basically had Blaze on the pleasure ride to heaven. Blaze moaned loudly and grasped her Blue hero's spines again, this time using her claws but Sonic didn't mind.

Sonic kept up this motion, alternating from fingering her to eating her out every few minutes. Blaze felt another orgasm coming in fast and she increased her grip on Sonic's quills. She screamed slightly and as before she came. Sonic lapped up her cum again, enjoying and savoring her sweet taste. Blaze looked down at her boyfriend just as he was licking his fingers. Blaze could have died right then because that was about the sexiest thing she ever seen.

She wanted more. She finally let go of Sonic's quills and stared up at him enchantedly. He returned the look and knew she wanted more so Sonic couldn't hold back on indulging her desires anymore, he wanted her too as badly as she wanted him. He wanted to be _in _her and he knew she wanted it too.

Blaze mouthed two words to him before she turned around and got on her knees on the couch. She looked back at the blue hedgehog with a dreamy, longing look. She moved her tail out of the way and Sonic smirked and positioned himself.

Blaze bit her lip as she could feel Sonic's rock hard member at her entrance. He rubbed his manhood on her pussy lips a couple of times before he slowly penetrated her. Immediately Blaze's golden eyes shot wide open then rolled back as she felt his thick member stretch her virgin pussy. Her claws dug into the couch cushions as he slowly drove his cock went all the way in. Pain and pleasure shot through her spine as he began to thrust into her, gently at first. He took his time letting Blaze get accustomed to his size before railing her, and railed her he did. After a few moments Sonic began to rail her must faster now. Her moans for faster and her screams of pleasure was his fuel to go harder.

Blaze thrust back onto him as he pounded her from the back. Sonic's mind was being blown at this moment, she feels great! So wet! So tight! So **damn** good! Sonic didn't let up as he continued to smash her from the back; he had his grip on her hips as he went faster.

Sonic smirked as he held Blaze in place and he stuffed his whole member into her, holding it there while Blaze moaned in bliss. Sonic then pulled out of her, craving her sweet taste again. Sonic got down and from the back started to lick her pussy some more. Sweet, creamy cum oozed out of her and he happily lapped it all up. He ate her out till he had his fill and ordered Blaze on the floor on all fours to which she complied to with no questions asked. She is his good kitty.

Sonic mounted her again from the back but this time Blaze was dipped further down on the floor with just her ass up. Sonic, showing his dominance again bit her shoulder then began to pound into her again but this time harder than before. Blaze's claws scored the carpet below them, ripping out tiny tufts of the white carpet. The way Sonic was railing her felt even more powerful than even he thought he could… and she LOVED it.

"FUCK ME SONIC! FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE! TREAT ME LIKE YOUR PLAYTHING!" Blaze screamed as she felt every nerve in her fire with euphoria as Sonic railed her relentlessly.

Sonic smirked and grabbed her hair and pulled back sharply, he then held a very commanding set of blunt claws on on Blaze's back as he drove his thick member as deep as he could in a different angle this time- this time making Blaze hitting orgasm after orgasm… Blaze could feel Sonic in her stomach and she didn't want him to stop!

She screamed with ecstasy as she drooled and begged for more. Sonic pulled her hair and she yelped in pain but she didn't complain. Sonic and Blaze felt their climaxes crawling down their spines again and this time they came at the same time, Sonic cumming hard into her felt insanely euphoric and she screamed out Sonic's pet name.

"S-SONIKKUUUU!"

"BLAAAAZE!"

Sonic embraced Blaze from the back as their orgasms transpired. Sonic's love muscle throbbed inside Blaze as they gathered their breaths and sanity from that euphoric fuck session. Once their orgasms ebbed away Sonic rolled off of her onto his back breathing heavily with a satisfied smirk on his face. Blaze was tired too, she panted audibly as she laid there on the floor but she wanted more.

She eyed Sonic with a shy look on her face, the shy look then melted away to mischief as she crawled on top of him. He opened one of his tired eyes to look at her curiously, and he smiled.

"Gosh, Blaze… that was amazing… I'm so tired… I never had it so good before."

Blaze didn't say anything but her soaking wet pussy was still throbbing with pleasure and the craving of Sonic. She softly kissed him then lowered herself onto Sonic's still semi-hard member, she bit her bottom lip as she slowly went down the entire length, she could feel Sonic's member stretching her, filling her, and starting to fully harden again. This took Sonic by surprise.

"I'm not done." She said blankly and slowly started to ride his cock slowly and Sonic was quickly overcome by the amazing feeling and grabbed her hips. She took her hands off of her quickly by grasping his wrists then pinning him to the floor. She kept her eyes closed as she fulfilled her wants. She bounced with finesse on his thick member while keeping him pinned. She leaned in and smirked in his face. She lashed out her tongue and french kissed her beau before sucking on his lip. She pulled away from his mouth slowly letting a thick strand of slobber keep them tethered. She gyrated her hips as she rode him slowly, going down on him with ease making him feel warm, moist every inch in her.

Blaze then picked up the pace pirouetting her juiciness on him as she rode him expertly, the feeling of ecstasy rose in her and she switched positions. She was now riding him while she braced herself with her left hand while she teased her clit with her right hand. Sonic moaned and Blaze's moans of euphoria filled the room. Blaze eyelashes fluttered as she felt another orgasm coming. Sonic had his hands firmly on Blaze's hips tightly, thrusting back up into her as she bounced on his lap.

She leaned in forward and rested her head on his lean, strong chest as Sonic raised his legs so he can continue to fuck her. His hands gripped her shoulders from behind as he bit into her right shoulder while Blaze had her claws against his strong chest, breaking the skin and drawing a bit of blood. They thrust against each other hard until another powerful orgasm took the both of them by storm. The orgasm seemed to last longer this time as Blaze moaned loudly, her eyes rolled back and propping herself against the floor with her hands, her head towards the ceiling.

After their orgasms ebbed away again Blaze fell back to Sonic and he held her in a warm, loving embrace. Exhaustion was prevalent in each of their eyes as they looked at each other, smiling.

"That… was amazing…" Blaze managed to say through her shortness of breath. Sonic, still panting nodded his head in agreement and the two shared a passionate kiss before Blaze laid her head back on Sonic's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Sonic looked up towards the ceiling with a big, satisfied, COCKY grin on his face.

After a few minutes he could hear soft snoring from Blaze. He craned his neck up to see her sound asleep on his chest and he chuckled softly. He returned his gaze back up to the ceiling then closed his own eyes suddenly feeling sleepy from the mind blowing sex they had.

_Yeah, that was pretty freaking awesome._


End file.
